


Grow yourself into something new

by SailorSwifty



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSwifty/pseuds/SailorSwifty
Summary: Following the Battle at Star Court, The Gang must deal with the aftermath and Max is reeling from Billy's Death. But what happens when someone who was supposed to be dead isn't and what does it have to do with the other lab experiments
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Dustin Henderson/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Billy Hargrove, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Aftermath of Star Court

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of based off an RP I've done with my Friend MRT46, and she's my Beta too. also, feel free to check out her work! 
> 
> Yes, I know the title is a line from the song Show yourself, from Frozen 2. I'm doing this rule break for the time era because it fits so well with that the story is about.

El sat there holding a sobbing max. The others soon meet them on the ground.  
"We should get out of here," Steve said. "The necklace, we have to get it. it belonged to his mom" Max sobbed out. Nancy Knelt next to billy and carefully removed the necklace. "I can have my mom clean it first" she offered and Max nodded as they walked out. The necklace was covered in the same black stuff that had came out of his mouth and where he was stabbed.

El saw Joyce holding will and sobbing, she knew hopper was gone until she heard a voice from behind. "You alright kid" El turned to see Hopper. She went to hug him crying. Then heard Joyce calling out to him as she ran over to him and held him tight squish El in between them "I went out the side door" he told Joyce

Sam Owens gathered everyone to get their story and they made up a cover story. Making Hopper the Hero, who saved several people but sadly twenty-nine died. “Make Billy the hero too. He saved us” El spoke. The kids all agreed and Sam Owens worked it into the cover story. “Someone should go get Dustin and Erica, they are still on Radio hill” Steve Stated. Johnathan and one of Owens men went to get the kids and upon there return is when everyone's parents were called.

Dustin runs over to the group, he is troubled by Max’s sad look. Mike catches him up on what happened after Steve and Robin left them on the radio hill. “I’m so sorry for your loss Max,” he says as he gives her a hug. “that was pretty badass he took on the Mind Flayer with his bare hands" he noticed she has some drank substance on her clothing. "What is that Black stuff" Dustin asked “Its blood I think or something. it’s from Billy” she said sadly. Owens caught Erica and Dustin up on the cover story. Then the kids caught Robin and Erica up on the real story. 

"Wait, The Flayer destroyed the cabin," Mike told Hopper  
"My parents are out of town, you can stay at my place" Steve told him. Hopper took Steve up on his offer. Owens would have his men help with the clean up of the cabin so Hopper would get his stuff out. “I should try to get some clothes out, Pajamas and clothing for tomorrow,” Hopper told Owens.  
The Parking lot was soon Pure chaos once everyone parents had shown up. "My parents are out of town, the numbers at home on the fridge," Max said softly to Hopper when he saw they hadn’t shown up. 

El looked at Hopper before speaking “Sleepover with max” she asked. “Hey, kid. it seems Max’s parents are also out of town, do you have room for one more.” “Of course, I tell these kids if for any reason they need a place to stay, they can come over” Steve responded Luckily of Owens Men had found Steve’s keys so he was able Max a ride to her house. “Hey, Steve before you go, do you mind if I stay with you too. my parents are also out of town” Robin said. “Sure,” Steve said as he got into his car. Joyce gave Robin a ride home so she could get some clothes and take a quick shower, then dropped her off at Steve’s

Hopper and El managed to grab some clothing for the cabin, they'd have to wait for Sam’s men and daylight to get some more. Hopper swung by Max’s so he could call her parents. The call is quite unusual, While Susan freaked out on the phone after he told her about the fire, he could Hear Neal complain about Billy in the background. “I’m also calling because I don’t know how to say this lightly. Billy died getting Max and her friends out of the mall. I’m sorry for you loss” Susan had continued to freak out, but hopper didn’t hear a reaction from Neal. Hopper gave them the information they would need. After hanging up, he thought it was strange that they weren’t coming on early to come to be with Max. Max packed her things as was ready to do.

Upon arriving at his house, he showed everyone around and then hopped in the shower quickly, just wanting to wash away everything. “if anyone else wants to take one, feel free.” Steve said.  
The night was a long one that was almost sleepless. Robin’s nightmares caused her to ask Steve if they could share a bed. just as friends. Max kept seeing her brother die to that thing.  
El sits up in the bed the morning, next to Max. Just like they had at their other sleepovers they shard a bed. Steve makes Breakfast which surprises everyone he knew how to cook. “Geez, Dingus didn’t know you knew how to cook,” Robin said as she grabs a cup of Coffee. 

“Do you always make a weird noise when you sleep or was it just from nightmares. Hopper raises his eyebrow “Nothing happened, besides Steve is not my type. well, no guy is. I remember when I had told my friend, she stopped being my friend after what” “Wait, she stopped being your friend because you are gay, what the fuck” Steve said “It happens, there are people in this world that think differently of those who are gay. don’t let them get to you” Hopper says in response  
El walks in and grabs some coffee too, she looked tried. She sits at the table looks up at hopper. "Dad, When looking for the flayer’s hideout in Billy's memories. I saw bad things." Hopper wondered what she could have seen and prayed he wasn't about to get the sex question. Joyce had taught some things about puberty but was going to wait before giving the sex talk. "What did you see," Hopper asked. "Neal he hurt Billy and his mom" El said.  
"hurt them how," Hopper asked, almost knowing the answer. "hits them" she replies.. "we can ask Max about this later," he tells her. El just nodded.

“Breakfast is almost done, someone should get Max,” Steve says   
“Don’t bother,” Max says as she walks in the room her eyes puffy from crying last night. She sits at the table, “Coffee?” Robin asks her and max nods in response. “Alright, I made bacon, Hashbrown with cheese and eggs over-easy,” Steve said as he sets plates down. “You didn’t have to do all this kid. Hell, El would have been happy with just Eggos” Hopper said  
everyone eats breakfast in silence. After breakfast and a hot shower, max feels a little better and she sits on one of the chairs by the pool. The July morning sun feels nice  
El States at Max before speaking, "I saw Neal, he hurt Billy and his mom. in his memories. “Was that only time?” Steve asked who sat in a chair on the other side of El. “No, he hurt Billy.. alot. ” max answered. 

"Max, dose neal hurt you?" El asked. "no, but sometimes he would beat Billy really bad, sometimes I thought he was going to kill him.. I miss him so much" she started to cry again. Steve stops what he is doing to offer her a hug. These kids had become like little siblings to him. it hurt him to see Max so upset. El joined in on the hug.  
"I'm sorry max, I wish we could have saved him.... but if Neal ever hurts you, you tell me and I'll grab my abt with nails and I'll get el and we will kick his ass" Max laughed a bit at this thought of Steve trying to scare Neal to only have El just use her powers to scare him off. "noo, You let the police handle it" Hopper said who had just came outside and heard the tale end of the story Steve just winked at the two girls and they winked back. "Okay fine. Steve said sighing


	2. Earrings and Memoires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max spends some time with the girls and just who is Samantha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Again thanks to my friend and Beta MRT46. Some of the characters from the comic are cannon in this Story like 006 but some a different.  
> Not all the chapters will have the date, just the ones that are meant to have one will. Also thinking of a good sounding Chapter name is hard too

**July,9th,1985  
**  
Nancy and Robin had planned to take El to get her ears pierced and invited Max along for a girls day, Max deiced she wanted her ears pierced too. That way she could wear one of Billy's earings to his funeral and then maybe to school. the one with the three balls with a long skinny spike at the end. "Remember honey, neal wants you to wear a dress to the funeral, so make sure you get one when you are done with getting your ears pierced" Max's mother reminds her. Max sighs before responding. "okay," There is a knock at the door and Susan answer it. "Come in, Max is just about ready to go." Susan says, "That's okay mom," Max said as she walked to the door. "I'm ready." They walk to the car and get in and head off to a mall a few towns over. It's about an hour and a half drive.

El Stares at max and tilts her head to the side. "has he hurt you?" she asked, "no, he hasn't."

Nancy raised her eyebrow and has a concerned look on her face. "what, is going on" she asked. "When I looked in Billy's memories, for the hideout. I saw bad things. Neal, he hurt Billy and his mom. I told hopper. also asked max she said sometimes neal hurt Billy really bad." El explained. "So, El and Steve said they help keep an eye on Max. incase Neal moved on to hurting her" Robin added.

"That's awful" Nancy responded. The rest of the car ride is silent aside from the Radio playing Music.

They Arrive at the Mall and head into Claire's where both Max and El get their ears pierced. They picked from the Starter earrings, in which Max picked out green ones and El choose purple.

They then move onto dress shopping since El also needs a dress for the funeral  
While they are looking at dresses a boy around Max's age approaches her, "picking out a dress for something special, how about you pick one out for our first date" he says. "I'm picking out a dress for my brother funeral you insensitive fuck. he looked stunned and his face turns bright red, he stumbles on his words... oh, jeez.. no.. I'm sorry, my buddy dared me to go up to you and say that.. I had no idea you were dress shopping for a funeral" he then runs off  
Once the girls have their dressed pick out and paid for they leave the mall and stop at a place to eat on the way home.

**  
  
Meanwhile back in Hawkins**

  
"She not here today but one of her friends Dustin is." Keith says as he points over at Dustin. 

The seventeen-year-old with Ginger Hair hair pulled into a french braid, with blue eyes and Bright Blue glasses smiles. She has freckles on both her shoulders and a splash on her cheeks and nose "Thanks" she turns and approaches Dustin. 

"Hi, Dustin, Keith told me you know Max. I'm Samatha Woods, I was a friend of Billy's. can I talk with you for a moment?" Dustin stood just a few inches taller then Samantha. He had a hard time imaging this girl was friends with Billy she looked too sweet and was too nice. 

"Yea, I know Max. I love the Star Wars shirt" he said gesturing at the Tanktop Samantha wore. "Is that Tattoo real?" he asked when he noticed.

The rebel Alliance symbol that was coloured in a ray of galaxy colours. "Yea, it is. So do you know anyone who can sing? I want to do something for the Funeral" Samantha asked. 

"I'd normally volunteer myself but lately my voice gets all weird if I sing too high, puberty sucks, but I know someone who can help you," Dustin says and gestures for Samantha to follow him to another part of the Arcade. 

"Hey, Steve, this is Samantha, She said she needs someone who can sing, she doing something for the funeral. and apparently, she knew Billy." 

Samatha blushes "Hi, Steve" she said as she shakes his hand. 

"I think Max would really like the music, can you help me out. I just need a backup singer for the chorus lines for the songs." Sam continued. 

"Sure, I'd love too," Steve replies. 

Samantha grabs paper and pen from her purse and writes down her address," meet me in thirty minutes at my place" Samantha says as she leaves the arcade and heads home.

Once she gets into the house she starts to pick up Files off the short table in the living room. "Mom, I'm putting the files away. Someone is coming over to help with the music I'm playing at the funeral. " Samatha said as she continued to pick up the files... Eleven of them in total and puts them away. 

Samantha lets Steve in when he shows up. He stops to look at a family photo of Samantha with her Father and Mother. her Father has light skin and his blond hair is slicked back. her mother had medium brown skin and black curly hair. "I'm adopted, in case you were wondering," Samantha said as she showed Steve around the house. 

The tour ended at in her room, she grabs her guitar and sits on her bed, Steve sits in a circle chair and soon the two of them, start practising the songs. 

"You should hear this baby when it's plugged in, fun fact, Electric guitar is easier to learn than the classical guitar," Samantha says with a Smile.

Steve knows he can't outright ask, how a girl who seems so nice, can be friends with someone like Billy. Then again she didn't know about the incident at the Byers house or the whole tried to run over three kids with his car. He's sure maybe some of his behaviour came from how his father treated him and he did die a hero. But still...

" So, how did you end up being friends with Billy?" 

"I guess it started in Mrs Pattern's Language Arts class, second semester. I always find him to be soo annoying. and she assigned us together to a class project. so then I had to sit next to him. I guess I got to know him a little bit and he was less annoying. Then came the class assignment where we had to do it at home. My car was not working and my mom had dropped me off, so I had to get a ride from him as we did the project at his house. He drives like a bat out of hell, so I'm screaming at him from the back seat to slow down.

**Flashback**  
_________________________________________

Samantha followed Billy and Max into the house. She saw a women poke her head out of what she assumed to be the kitchen. "I thought I heard an unfamiliar voice, I'm Susan, Maxine's mother"

Max frowns at this "Max.." she corrects. Sam laughs a bit "I'm Samantha, but my friends call me Sam. She winks at max "In class, I got paired with Billy for a project, I hope it's okay we work on it here" "Of course it is" Susan replied. 

Samantha follows Billy into his room. "Aren't we going to work on it in a room with a table?" 

"Nope," he replies before dropping his bag on the ground as he sat down. Samantha sighs as she sits down and takes out a notebook.

Samantha isn't sure how much time has passed when she hears a male speaking who stands in the doorway. "Now, what did I tell you about having people over before you finish your homework"

"We are doing homework, the teacher paired us together, I'm Samantha"

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-  
  
Flashback two**

"Aww geez, This is the third day you have a little pet following you, why don't you tell her off?" Carol said 

"We were assigned to work on the project together, so we have to work together in order to get a good grade. I don't sleep with the teacher to pass my class unlike you" Samantha sadi without missing a beat.

Billy tries not to laugh, "Hey, Carol don't you have to go suck Tommy's face?" Billy asked

Once again sam found herself on the floor doing their class project. 

"You know normal people use a table," Samatha said. 

Billy just shrugged his shoulders before lighting a cigarette "Want one?" he offered. "No, I tried one once at a party and it was awful" Samantha resources. 

"That was a sick burn you did back at school, didn't know a goody-two-shoes like you would say such a thing," Billy said with a chuckle.

"Just because I don't get in trouble doesn't mean I'm a goody-two-shoes, plus speaking of that, your not as much of an asshole as I thought, molar is, you never know what someone is like until you get to know them,” she replied and she pulled her sleeve up to show off her tattoo. 

“Sam, I’m Not sure if that’s nerdy or badass,” he said as she pulled her sleeve back down. “

 **end flashback**  
_____________________________________________  
  
**  
** "We had other projects and were able to choose partners so we just paired up. I guess he found the rest of the class annoying."

"Interesting" Steve says. he wasn't too sure what to make of it.

"Hey, Steve. You know in Star Wars, how before something bad happens they say "I got a bad feeling about this" Samantha asked.

"Yeah," Steve said.

"Do you ever get that feeling, you just don't know why but you know something is off?" Sam asked. 

Steve nods, he knows the feeling but he can't tell her, most of it revolves around those demo-dog things or the Russian base.

"I don't know what it is, but I got that feeling anytime Neal, Billy's father was around. Maybe it was the way he looked at me and him when I was around. Something was off about him but I don't know what. I could never shake that feeling." Samantha told him.

"I don't think I ever had that kind of feeling" Steve replied.

"maybe it's just my Women's intuition"

"I almost forgot, this one day, it was just pouring rain, and I was sitting at lunch alone like usual and I didn't even know I had the same lunch as Billy, I guess he ate it outside or something. Anyway, he sits down and says how Tommy is annoying the shit out of him and he just want to eat his lunch in peace."

"Yeah, Tommy was kind of an annoying and an ass kisser to whoever was popular," Steve said.

"Hey, Sam, is that okay if I call you that. Maybe tomorrow after we practice, would you like to go eat at this diner? Steve asked

"Sure" Samantha replied “And yes, it’s fine to call me Sam” She added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used Gimp to edit the images to make the files. I figured it would be more inserting then just describing it. I'm almost done with Chapter Three as I post this, So I hope to have it out within the next few days, just don't quote me on it.


	3. Requiem for A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Funeral is held for Billy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to MRT46 for being my Beta. 
> 
> I know I said, I was only going to rule break once, with the title well but I lied. because I make my own rules. I had such a hard time finding the perfect song.. so in this fic, let's pretend the song came out in the early 80's and the band was around then too.. sound good? okay good. 
> 
> After I posted chapter 2 i found out you are supposed to wait 6 weeks after getting your ears pierced before putting different earrings in. to be fair, I got my ears Pericered in the 2nd or 3rd grade. which was in the 90s
> 
> Oh, and I do reference the book Runaway max for the fic in general also. (aside from its timelines being off, in which then I refer to the show)
> 
> Depending on when the birthdays fall since the kids are in the same grade. they are 14 or turning 14, meaning they would be starting high school in the fall. so in this fic, once Fall hits all the "kids" aside from Erica will be starting their Freshmen year

**July 11th, 1985**

  
With no body, there wasn't a rush to get the Funeral done. Max wondered where did the body go, did the fire really get that out of hand? Also, no body meant no casket or burial just a small plaque. it also meant the ceremony was being held in the park, near one of the reservable picnic areas.  
Max looked in the mirror and she took out one of her starter earrings and put in one of the dangly ones with the spike that belonged to Billy. Nancy had helped her clean it. She knew she was supposed to wait six weeks before taking her starter out and replacing it with another earing, but for today for a few hours both her and El were going to break that rule.  
Her hands reach up and she places them on the Necklace that Billy always wore, Nancy did a great job cleaning it off. Nancy had offered to help Max get ready so her parents could work on the set up of the ceremony. Mostly everyone had gathered at Steve's house. Lucus and his family were on a trip that had been planned months ago. He and Erica gave her a nice card and some money before they left.  
  
Nancy did a style similar to Leia's hair when she was on the Hoth base. "It should keep you cooler in this heat," Nancy said with a smile. Normally in movies funerals were rainy, but today was sunny.  
"Do you have any stories you plan on telling at the funeral?" Steve asked Max. "I'd have to think of one" she replied as Steve handed her a box. Max gasped after she opened it. "It's about the only thing I was able to salvage," he said. Max traced her fingers over the 'PCE-315' In the box one the Blue and Yellow Plates from Billy's car. "I figured you could hang up or something," Steve said. "Oh, I have to leave a bit earlier than you guys, I told Samatha I'd help her set up the speakers" he added. "speaking of Samantha, I do have a story, but I can't tell it at the funeral, but I can tell it here," Max said.  
  
 **Flashback  
**  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Billy was taking Max to the mall a few towns over, it was the closest Mall. Star Court hadn't opened it but signs sat outside the mall saying ‘opening soon’ Max suggests they ask Sam if she wants to come with. Billy pulled in front of the house and Max got out and went up to the door and knocking. Samatha's father had answered the door. "Is, Samatha home. I'm wondering she wants to go to the mall with me and my brother Billy." Max asked. Samantha has said yes and went to get ready, Max waited in the car. When someone knocked on the window. It was Samthan's father. Max rolls down the window. "Nice car you have, you know it looks a lot like the one that cut me off the other day"  
"I'm not the only one who drives a Camaro in this town" Billy replied. Mr. Woods smiled. "I'm sure you drive the only one with a California License plate. Just a word of advice, slow down before you warp this thing around a tree. When I was your age, I had a sweet car and well I warped her around a tree  
  
"Maybe you should have been a better driver," Billy replied.  
"You know, Sam has told me about you, I'm just wondering why you haven't asked her out, but it's okay that you can't handle her sassy sprite."  
Billy looks both confused and insulted. Samantha is at the door of the car and is opening it. "A geez, dad. did you break him?." she asked as she got into the backseat.  
Billy has thought of a come back he is grinning, he'll tell him how could screw his daughter in the back of his car, that would get under his skin. he is about to say the comeback when mr.woods speaks again.  
"Don't, I'm sure you have some cocky come back about having sex with my daughter" he then walks off. Samantha sits forward, "Yea, I don't want a one night stand in the back of your car,"

Billy's face starts to turn red. "You're blushing...You perv, you have thought about it before haven't you." 

Samantha starts laughing and lightly smacked his arm. "Do you always think about me?" 

Billy's face only turns red and Samantha starts to laugh harder "You are so disgusting Billy," Max said shaking her head. 

"Don't act all innocent I'm pretty sure you guys do it too." He replied his cheeks still red. 

"Yea, but us girls keep our fantasy a secret," Samantha says as she tries to stop laughing. Billy puts the car in gear and drives to the mall.

______________________________________________________________________________________  
 **Flashback Ends**

Both Steve and Dustin are on the floor laughing. a few others are laughing but not as hard as Steve or Dustin. "What, no way that happened. Girls do not to that." Mike states. 

Nancy and robin exchange looks. "What are you talking about, Girls do to masturbate: Nancy states as Robbin nods in agreement, "I do" El pipes in. "Geez, Mike you are clueless about girls" max points out. "before I go, can I talk to you quick Johnathan?" Steve asks and has Johnathan fallow him into this garage, where at the far end three is a car under a cover. "How good are you with cars," Steve asked.

"I'm pretty good why?" Jonathan asked, Steve Then pulls back the front of the cover, Johnathan started at the plate of the car 'PCE-135' 

"You have the whole car"? Jonathan asked, "Yes, I want to fix it up and give it to Max, so keep it a secret. plus the plates are expired, so once it's driveable we need new plates. but I figured I'd give one to Max. I know this will take a lot. maybe El can pull out the dents when her powers are back to full strength" "I'd have to take a look at it. later that is" Jonathan replies

The rest of the party had arrived at the park and went to meet up with Steve, they had been trying to picture Samatha, aside from Dustin who had met her before. he tried to describe her. Turned out Nancy, Jonathan and Robin had met her before at school, they just didn't realize at the time who Steve was talking about. "Sweet, her hair looks like Leia's when she was on cloud city."

  
Dustin pointed "Thanks" Samantha replied

Samantha wore a Dark Purple A-symmetrical dress, it came in at the waist with a full skirt that rested just below the knees. along with Black tights and short black heels. her dark auburn hair, part of her hair was pulled into a bun the rest was in two braided loops that were under the bun. golden hoop earrings in her ears and matching bracelet on her wrist. 

  
Steve introduces her to everyone he used Jane instead of El, which Hopper told them to do in public.

"I see you two are wearing one of Billy's earrings. Oh, Max, you have his necklace. He wore that thing all the time." Samantha said.

"It belonged to his mother" Max replied. "He never spoke much about her" Samantha added. Jane looked very similar to Samantha, "You look familiar, you look like a girl that was at my foster home"

El shook her head no. "I'm used to live out of town" she lied.

Soon everyone sat down the local priest had offered to help run the ceremony and call up people who wanted to speak. the whole time Neal was up there, Max knew for sure his speech was Bullshit. 

  
"He was a good boy, sometimes troubled," he said. Those words got Max the most. If he thought he was a good boy, why would you hurt him? were the thoughts that were in her head.

When Max went up, El and Dustin went up with her in support. "When Billy saved us from the mall fire" she started but found herself breaking down and she started crying. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" she cried.

  
"When he saved us it was Badass," Dustin said into the mic. "Bitchin" El added. A lot of the adults went wide eye at them swearing at a funeral. "Billy would have found it funny, that we just swore at this funeral" Dustin added before they walked off the stage with Max.

Samantha walks up on stage and to the mic.  
"I remember that chilly October day, I was in the parking lot of the high school and I heard this loud car engine. I look back to see this car driving way to fast for a parking lot pull into a spot. The thing that stood out the most was those California license plates. at the moment, no one knew the trouble that had just rolled into town." Samantha stops the smiles a bit, gives a small laugh before she continues "He use to annoy me so much, then Our teacher Mrs. Pattern's Arts class... She assisted us as partners for this paper we had to write. I guess we became friends" 

  
Samantha continued to talk about those times, Max seemed to drift into a daydream, more like memories. Max had liked it when Samantha was over. She was nice to Max, unlike the other girls Billy had brought home. Billy seemed to be a bit nicer after she left. Maybe it was because Samantha saw Billy as a person, unlike the girls who he brought home who probably only liked him because they liked the way he looked

Max also remembered the awkward dinner her mother invented Samatha to stay for. The time he started raising his voice at her and Samantha just sass him for it. The thing about that standing out the most was Samathna was short. Max was a little bit taller than her since she was five feet and three inches she figured sam was around five feet one inch. Meaning Billy towered over her... She wasn't afraid of him, her hands on her hips as she looked up at him

"Maybe if I had tried harder to break down those walls, we could be closer friends or something more.. maybe I could have been there at the mall hanging out with him and maybe I could have saved him. but people who pass away are they really ever gone? they live on in our hearts and in the things that reminds us of them.. at this time I'd like for Steve to join me on stage"

Samantha opens the case on the ground and pulls out a guitar and plugs it into the unsubdued speaker that sits on the small stage. She then plugs in the second mic. Steve gets up and joins her on stage. 

  
Samantha starts to play "Leonard cohen's "Hallelujah" but she sings it a bit faster than the original and during the chorus both her and Steve harmonizes. the song comes to an end and Samantha starts the next song and steve join her on the chores once again

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh, uh oh  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,  
And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
  
 _(Max wonders something at that point, If Billy's mom is still alive and if she knows that Billy had died)_  
  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
  
And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by...  
...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done  
  
A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'  
  
If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, oh well  
I've had just enough time  
So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

As the song winds down, she starts to play the melody from Rock you like a hurricane. It's soft at first as if it's meant to be a genital version, but once she reaches the part where the lyrics would have sang rock you like a hurricane, she plays the song normally. Never singing but just playing. Max is in awe, the rest of the party thinks it's badass. some of the other adults look displeased at this display. she winds the song down after the chorus part comes to an end.

"Rock you like a Hurricane was one of his favorite songs." every time I heard that song, I thought of him. She then unplugs the guitar and puts it away then walks off stage and goes back to her seat.  
The service ends and people start to leave. Steve helps Samantha put the speaks into her car. she goes to open.

  
She opens her glove box only to realize she had forgotten the gift she was gonna give Max at home. "Damn it" she swore under her breath. 

She goes back to the group and says goodbye and gives Max a hug. before she heads off. Steve walks her back to her car. "I think Max really liked it when you played a little bit of rock you like a hurricane," he told her. 

Samantha laughs a bit "did you see some of the faces of that adults when I did" Samantha asked. "yea, it was funny"

Samatha Starts the car and the radio plays.

I will be king And you... You will be queen

Though nothing will drive them away  
We can beat them Just for one day  
We can be heroes Just for one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once the next Chapter comes it, it will make a bit more sense why I used the song, If i die young


	4. Packing Away Your Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has to deal with packing up Billy's room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my Beta MRT46. I also realized after posting the last chapter this story, it has more words then all my other fics on here combined.

July, 13th, 1985

Neal and Susan are about to leave the house for a two-day thing. Max wasn't too sure what it was. Joyce had agreed to let Max stay with her at night. Neal speaks to Max. "We will be back Monday morning, I don't care what you do with the stuff, I just want the crap out of this house before we get back. That also means the weights, but leave the furniture. he tells her as he points to Billy's room. "Yes, Sir" she answer softy. Susan goes to hug max goodbye "I'm sorry" she whispers softly

It pains max how much Neal does not care that Billy died. She calls the party on the Walky. Will said Joyce would bring boxes and help out. Steve calls Samantha to come and help out as well.

Joyce is first to arrive with Will and El. Steve then shows up with Dustin and Mike. Lucas and Erica are still out of town. "Let's throw the trash away and just put the rest in boxes. Maybe we can put it in a storage room, I just can't go threw it right now." Max said softly, tears still in her eyes. 

Samantha arrives and walks in with a wrapped gift in her hand. she heard shouting. "I'm not folding that" one voice calls out, Sam recognizes it as Dustin's voice. "well, I'm not" another responds back. "They are clean, I'll do it" an older female says, she sounds annoyed. Samantha is now at Billy's doorway, Joyce is folding and putting underwear and jammies into a box. Samantha hands Max the warped gift. "I was going to give it to you at the funeral but I left it at home," Samantha tells her. Max opens it. it's a frame with a picture inside.

"We were wondering who stole the picture from the pool," Max said as she showed the others. She like the play on words, it did seem a bit dark but it was the dark humour that Billy would have laughed at and then she went to set the frame in her room.

Samantha started to help pack stuff into boxes when Max came back into the room. 

"It's not fair, he doesn't even care that he's dead, do you know what he said? He said to get this crap out of here" Max stated. 

"I'm sure this is just tough on Neal, losing a child is hard to deal with" Joyce said.   
  
El shook her head. "Bad man" 

Joyce was now looking at Max and El. Samantha looked over at them too. Steve thought back to a few days ago when Samantha had told about the bad feeling she got from Neal. 

"Lock on the outside of a door, I always wondered about that. It's mean to lock someone in the room. Also the marks, the bruises, no one else at school has looked like they got into a fight with him. I have seen him at the pool when he was working, pretty sure there aren't many other people at the high school that would beat him up and not have a mark on themselves. I had my suspicions. My mom said nothing would be done if he wasn't willing to speak up about it. When I asked her about it. Neal was abusive towards Billy, wasn't he?" Samantha pointed out. 

El nodded

"He was, I remember the first time I saw it happen and sometimes I was soo scared because he hurt him pretty badly," Max said as the tears form in her eyes. 

Joyce's eyes go wide as do the rest of the party who didn't know about it. Joyce then Pulls Max into a hug. "I'm so sorry sweetheart." 

"Neal lies, he lies to the cops about it' El adds she looks pissed.

That night they closed the gate the first time, Joyce had heard what happened at her house but never meet Billy until that summer.

**FlashBack  
**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Joyce had brought Will to the pool, the others were going to meet up there later. She was sitting in her chair, when she couldn't see Will anymore, he couldn't have moved that far in that short of time. That's when she heard a whistle blow and the lifeguard was yelling. 

"Hey, No Dunking" Will resurfaces before the boy the lifeguard was yelling at pushes him back under. the lifeguard gets down and heads to where the boy is. 

"HEY, I SAID NO DUNKING" the lifeguard yells louder. When Will pops up again, this time the lifeguard helps pull him out of the water. 

"You, get out of the pool, don't make me come in there." Joyce had already made her way to where Will was, she recognizes the boy in the pool as Troy, one of the kids who bullies her son and his friends. When Troy does not get out of the pool, the lifeguard yanks him out of the pool and is almost dragging him to the locker room. "You are banned for a Week. I told you NO dunking, you shithead" he yells.

the lifeguard walks back over to Joyce and Will. "you oaky kid, good thing your older sister is here" he says and then winks. was this guy for real she thinks to herself. "I'm Billy Hargrove" she blinks, did she just hear him right. This was the boy who beat up Steve the night they closed the gate. "I think my son is friends with your sister, I'm Joyce Byers" Billy looks taken back for a moment, "I hope your son is okay Mrs. Byers, I should get back to my post," he said before walking off.  
later on Mike, Lucus and Max show up. Max is talking to Billy about something when Troy's mother shows up with Troy in tow. She is yelling at Billy, Joyce walks over but Billy's is already on the ground again. "Your son tried to drown someone. That’s why I wanked him out of the pool, if he had gotten out when I told him too, I wouldn't have to do that. Now get out before I ban him for life."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**End flashback**  
  
  
  
Joyce thinks it makes more sense, now. With that the kids had said what he was like and being a lifeguard means you have power over people but also if you save someone you get praise, and from what she just heard.. maybe he was soo starved of praise, he'd get it from work since he didn't get it at home.   
Her Ex Lonnie had been mentally abusive to Will and Johnthan, once that started she kicked him out. it was one thing for him to do it to her. but she drew the line at her boys.   
She didn't get how someone could hurt their child.   
Samantha picked up some book and paged threw them, "They look like they are in good condition." she said and sets down "Christine" and "Carrie" by Stephen King "You should give them a read Max, they are really good books" she hands them to Max instead of putting them in the box

Anything that wasn't trash was packed up in boxes and loading into one of three cars along with the weight set.

"Neal is a lazy piece of shit, I can't believe he's making you do all this. Samatha says as the load the boxes up. "I'd like to give him a piece of my mind. and if he ever lays a hand on you. I'll make him sorry" Samantha added. 

Everyone drives to the local storage unit. Joyce pays and registers it under her name. “When you are ready to go threw the box, let me know and I will help you. “Joyce told max as she locked the unit up.  
  
Just as Everyone was about to go there separate ways. “Hey, Steve. Call me later, we can set up a date... maybe this Monday." Samantha calls out “yea, I will” Steve answers   
  
Dustin grins “Dude, I think she really likes you, I told you so!”

**Meanwhile in a few cities over**  
A girl with dark wavy hair to her shoulders and brown eyes walks down the hall. She was too old to be adopted. no one wanted a 15 going onto 16-year-old. She pushed up the purple fish netted armband on her left arm and look at her wrist. **_"009 "_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, When El and Max go to grab Heather's picture off the Billboard, for a quick moment you do see Billy's picture, someone on Tumblr, had posted that a set extra had taken a picture of Billy on the board and posted online. That's where I got it from, and just edited to look like it was in a frame, I found a glass overlay to give it the look that it was in a frame.  
> Also, Darce said he thought the crop top was a sexier look then what ended up in the show, where Billy is just shirtless.


	5. Who is Gloira Harris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mysteries girl named Gloria is about to have her world turned upside down

July has turned into August, the summer is now hotter. Samantha and her parents walk into a foster home a few towns over. They have been approved for adoption. 

Samantha points out a girl with dark brown wavy hair to her shoulders. "I'm positive that's her, she's wearing that armband on her left hand" Samantha pointed out. 

The foster mother introduces everyone, paperwork is signed and the girl goes home with them after she packs her things.

Lilly and Walter Woods smile at her. "We can take you shopping later up we have some questions first," Lilly says. 

This time the girl who is going to be her new sister steps forward. "Gloria Harris, age 16. " Samatha lays several Vanilla-colored folders, each on has a number on the edge 1-11. She grabs 009, Says here you can hear people thought, but as a passive power you can feel strong feelings." "Any idea where the rest are?"

Gloria's eyes go wide. she stands up and starts to pace. "I don't know what you are talking about." "OH? that 009 you are hiding on your wrist says otherwise" Samantha pointed out.

Gloria bolts for the door and goes to open it, before it opens far enough for her to go out it slams shuts. She tried to open it again, only for the same thing to happen and for the door to lock. 

Gloria turns around, Samantha wipes her nose with a kinetic and drops it in the small trash can and continues to walk towards Gloria. "It's okay, we are not going to hurt you." Samantha extends out her left arm and turns it so her wrist is facing up. 

Gloira gasps at what she sees **_"010"_**

"Telekinetic powers... I can do things with my mind, like move things. Or track people, it's how I found you. I'm not that good as I can't seem to find some of the other numbers but they might be dead. Also, it's hard to concentrate that long. It sucks when you have ADHD and ADD and as a passive power sometimes I can read people or events. Like I can get a bad feeling about someone really bad. Or I can tell that someone isn't as bad as they seem to be. But it's never everyone I can read, which is stranger. That's what we are trying to figure out." Samantha rambled on.

"I didn't think there were any other numbers left," Gloria said as she looked at a file. 

"That's number 001... That's Megan. She has the power to do internal healing, like healing organs." Samantha tells her

"Also by looking into it, it seems our numbers were switched around in a mix-up, since the higher the number the younger the experiment is," she added

Gloria nods and looks at the other files. After a while, Lilly takes the girls to the nearest mall and they help Gloria pick out new clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ADHD/ADD so I decided to have Samantha have it. I know this one was short, but I do have the next one almost done


	6. Time after Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trip to Steve's cousin's wedding brings out his and Sam's romantic sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, my lovely beta MRT46 thanks so much for helping me and fixing all those spelling errors
> 
> I forgot to mention in the last chapters notes, I myself have ADHD/ADD, so I had Samantha have it too, as I never really see it being brought up in entertainment or in fanfics.

Steve wasn't happy that he had to go to a wedding for a cousin he hadn't seen in seven years. It was in Indianapolis. It was a two-hour drive. An Idea then popped into his head, he was surprised his parents agreed to it. His parents even let him drive his car to the wedding. 

Samantha sat next to him at the ceremony and the dinner at the reception hall. Her hair was in curly waves and the emerald green dress had sparkles on it. They sat for a while watching people dance Endless love ends and some people get off the dance floor Steve heard "time after time" starting to play. He gathers the courage to ask the question 

"Wanna dance?" he asked. 

Samantha looked over at him "yea, I'd love to" she says as he leads her to the dance floor and they slow dance. Samatha can feel her heart racing.

**"Secrets were stolen from deep inside (deep inside)**  
**And the drum beats out of time**

(Steve leans in and they kiss Samthan can feel her cheeks blushing)

**If you're lost you can look and you will find me**  
**Time after time**  
**If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting**  
**Time after time**  
**If you're lost, you can look and you will find me**  
**Time after time**  
**If you fall, I will catch you, I will be waiting**  
**Time after time**  
**Time after time"**

The song comes to an end and the keep dancing as "I want to know what love is playing"

Steve pulls her in a bit closers as the dance. This Time Samantha kisses Steve first. "Sam, is it okay if I call you that?" 

Samantha just giggles. "It's fine" 

"I... I love you, Sam" 

"I know" she responded as she was taken off guard. "I do... I... wait did you just quote Star Wars?." 

"When I first saw you back in junior year, well my junior year. Before I started dating Nancy I had a huge crush on you, but I was dumb and more worried about my reputation and that's why I never said anything after her and I broke up and Dustin was right, I should date someone that makes me happy and not worry about my rep because Robin was right too, once you are out of school, it does not matter" Steve was just rambling at this point

"You are such a dingus Steve Harrington" Samantha laughs

They dance a few more dances and then take a break and dance a bit more. On the drive home, 

Steve can hear Samantha softly singing so this is love. "And my heart has wings and I can fly" she softly sings.

.  
The Next day Steve tells Robin and Dustin that he Kissed Samantha. Dustin tells the rest of the party.

Mrs.byers and Hopper had gotten a house together, The kids were over at their house that day.

"I'm not lying, Steve said he kissed Samantha," Dustin told the party.

Max goes to get a glass of Juice, Joyce is in the kitchen putting away some dishes.

"Hey, Joyce. Can I ask you something before the fourth of July, I broke up with Lucas for the 6th time."

"6th time? that's a lot"

"I don't know if he takes it seriously, I've been thinking a lot, maybe we aren't right for each other" Max said with a soft sigh.

"It's okay, to remain friends. sometimes dating doesn't work out, Also you can't break up with someone just because they make you mad." Joyce told her

Max walked back into the room where the boys and El were. "Do you think, Steve and Sam will have happy screams? El asked. 

Mike rolled his eyes "Again with this happy screams, what is that?" 

El rolls her eyes, "Sex duh!" 

She had asked Joyce about it a few days after Star Court, Joyce shook her head and mutter something about hopper not giving proper education to a girl who was dating. "where did you get happy screams from" Lucus asked.

El explains how the word had come up, "So Max meant, Billy was having sex with the girls"

Max and Dustin starting laughing and soon the rest join in


	7. Secrets and shared kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out about a secret and Max gets a great surprise

Samantha followed Steve into the garage " I want to fix it up for Max and give it to her when she's sixteen, it is almost done" 

Steve pulled back the sheet that was covering the car... 

"No, fucking way, I thought this thing was totalled, Max said something about in the panic of the fire, someone hit his car," she said as she pointed to Billy's car, well was it really still his car if he was gone?

"Jonathan and Dustin have been helping me working the engine." Steve opens the garage door and turns the key. The car sputters but does not start. 

He then handed Sam a plunger, "See if you can get the dents out. and I will look over the manual to see if I can get it to start."

He would have asked El do pull them out but she was still working on getting her power back. Samantha had tried using a plunger on the dent up it would not work, it was too big. She looked over and saw Steve still staring at the manual. 

She holds her arm out her fingers bent a bit.  
The dent slowly starts to come out making a crinkled nose. She continues, the blood runs down her nose. She hears the sound of the tool being dropped. She drops her arm and turns to see Steve staring at her. His eyes are wide. 

Samantha wipes her nose and starts to walk backwards as Steve steps closer. "Sam? you just pulled that dent out with your mind." He looks at the side of the Camaro, the dent is smaller it was. 

Steve steps closer and gently grabs her left arm and begins to push back the bracelets to relive _**"010"**_

"You can't tell anyone." 

"What about El?" Steve asked. 

"Who?" Samantha asked him. 

"Jane, she's Eleven, the kids I hang out with they know about her" He responds. 

"You know my sister, Gloria. she's number nine" Samatha added. 

"Did you remember to add more gas for the car?" Samatha asked. 

"No, I knew I was forgetting something," Steve said and he grabbed the gas can and filled the car. He then started to car which after a few turns came to life with the filling rumbling engine. Steve then turns it off. 

"Let's save the rest of the dents for later. I have a plan."

Steve's father and mother would be gone for the day and late into the evening. So he called a code red to his house. Samantha went to bring Gloria over and they all sat in the living room until everyone had arrived

Hopper couldn't make it as he had work but Joyce was there as it was her day off.

Steve had everyone follow him into the garage. El was covering Max's eyes. The plan was on 3, El would uncover her eyes and Steve would start the car. 

"1,2,3" Everyone counted. 

Just as El removed her hands Steve started the car, it once again started out. Max stood shocked and tears formed in her eyes. "it's really the Camaro, I thought it was totalled" 

"we lied so that we could fix it up for you and now you can drive it when you turn 16," Steve said and then turned the car off. He then handed her some Indiana Plates "MADMAX"   
  
"No, way, you got custom plates," Max said with a smile, "You know, Billy was the first person to call me MadMax," she said. Steve then takes off the remaining Cailfoina plate and puts on the new ones for Max. "We can test drive it later" Steve says 

"How is this a code red," Mike asked. Steve showed everyone the dent that was still on the side of the car. Everyone look at the dent and is startled when the dents start to be pulled out until the door looks almost as good as new. everyone looks at El, who is just standing there,

"Sam has powers!" Dustin shouted as he pointed at her, her hands out and the blood running down her nose. 

Sam drops her arm once the dent is gone and wipes her nose. Samantha holds out her arm showing everyone her number. 

El runs over to her and shows Sam her number and sam does the same. Everyone but Steve and Gloria is shocked by the number on Samatha's wrist

"Sister," El said before hugging Samahta. 

Gloria then shows El her number. This is also a shock to everyone and El hugs Gloria too. 

"Whoa, how is it your parents adopted her and knew," Robin asked. As everyone goes back into the house Samtaha then pulls eleven vanilla files out of a bag. 

"I tracked her" She sets all of them down. Samantha explains how her parents were working undercover at the lab.

"So that's why you thought El looked familiar" Steve States. 

"Kail she is eight, she is alive." El states. 

She looks at the file and frowns at the stamp that says decided and she reads the file number 006. 

She looks at the notes on the other files when it says they couldn't be found could help you, maybe it will help my powers" El states.

Soon the whole party tells her about the events from Will disappearing to Star Court Mall. 

"Is, that what you meant at the funeral, if you had been there you would've used your powers to help save him?" Max asked. 

Samantha nodded "More so now than ever, I could have helped El kicked the flayers ass," Samantha says. "you can join for next time" Erica states. "I hope there isn't the next time" Lucus adds.

 **Later that night,**   
  
Everyone had gone home aside from Samantha, Gloria, El, Max, and Dustin. Steve takes the car for a test drive, Max calling shotgun. the rest pile in the back, with El sitting on Samantha's lap. When they get back they go inside to play some board games. "I never thought I'd get to ride in that car ever again." Max said  
  
  
Dustin sits out by the pool in one of the chairs and looks up at the stars; the rest are inside playing a game.

The rest play a game, "I feel this Mutual break up between Dustin and Suzie has him feeling a little blue" Gloria said.

The game went on a bit longer before Max got up. "I think I need some air," she said as she went out the back door. 

"Mind if I sit out here?" she asked as she approached one of the chairs. 

"I just need some air" she added. Dustin nods and Max takes a seat. 

"I heard about you and Suzie, that really sucks?" Max said. 

"Yea, I heard you weren't getting back together with Lucus, sorry it didn't work out," Dustin said.

"Thanks for being there for me, for being that shoulder to cry on. I know Billy wasn't the nicest person" Max said softly. Dustin gets up and sits next to Max in the same chair she is in. "Look up at the stars," Dustin said.

" That porch light is making it hard to see," Max said with a frown.

Dustin is about to get up when he sees El inside looking out the door. he does a downward motion and El shuts the lights off.  
"As I was saying, see the stars, none of them compare to your beauty"

Max just giggles, "I thought you were going to point out the different constellations"

Hey, I'm trying to be romantic" Dustin replied and pouts

"Okay, stalker" Max replied

they both leaned in closer to each other. "You know, at the snowball, I really wanted to dance with you, I always really liked you," Dustin said softly.

The two of them share a soft kiss. Dustin gently strokes her cheek. They break it off looking deep into the eyes of each other. "my little tabby cat" Dustin says softly

Max starts laughing, "Tabby cat? Okay dust bunny"

Dustin then notices El is watching them from the door.  
El smiles, walking away from the door and goes back to the table. Dustin and Max are kissing.

Steve jumps up "WHAT!" Samantha pulls him back down.

"Don't you go spying on them." She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the book Runaway Max, it is Billy who calls her Mad-Max for the first time. I Admit, I don't know how or if custom plates were a thing in the 80's, well they are now.


	8. Messages from Beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone or something from the upside-down has the attention of Samantha,El and Gloria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the Drill, thank you to my Beta MRT46. With this Chapter, I have hit the 10,000 words mark. and that's alot of words

Samantha drove Gloria and El to the library to get some books. They look around Gloria stops suddenly.

"I feel fear and loneness. It feels near but also far." 

"I got a feeling too, it feels familiar," Samantha said.

"Let's go to the bathroom, I have my walkie," El said, 

They look around to make sure no one is watching them and they go into one of the single-stall bathrooms and lock the door. El takes the bandana off her head and puts it around her eyes and turns the walky-talky on to static.

"I see a beach," She says softly. 

The lights give a soft flicker. 

"I see a kid on the beach, I think he sees me, but I can't make out his face," El said. 

"I feel something else now, comfort," Gloria says. This time the lights start flickering faster. 

"The beach is gone," El said as she pulls the bandana off and wipes her nose. The lights stop flickering. Samatha turns off the walky-talky. The girls leave the bathroom and head to the car. 

"That was weird," Gloria said "Now I feel a stronger feeling of fear," She said as they got in the car. 

"Hopper said, they found Will in the upside-down Library" El said softly. 

"So, is someone in the upside-down?" Samantha asked.

**Later that day**

Everyone was gathered at Samantha's place for the last day of the summer party. School started in a week. Originally they were going to have it at Steve's but parents were home and they upset with him.

"Dude, I can't believe you have to repeat the senior year, you failed enough classes over the last 4 years and never made them up what did you think was going to happen?" Dustin asked 

Steve sighs heavily "I guess I wasn't thinking," He said sadly.

"Well, at least you get to be with us for our first year of high school!" Max said cheerfully

Everyone enjoyed burgers on the grill and other food. They talked and played some games. Time passed and soon the sun was starting to set. 

Gloria suddenly looks up, she was getting that feeling again like she did at the library. 

Samantha walked by she set her hand on an empty chair, that when she suddenly wasn't at her house anymore or so she thought. 

She heard someone calling her name, she gaps as she was brought back to reality. she was breathing heavily. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked as he leads her inside. 

El, Gloria and Will follow them. "I just saw something. I was cold, and it looked like where we are standing now but darker, the colors muted, vines everywhere and these giant dust flakes or snowflakes floating around."

That's the upside-down!" Will said as his eyes widen in shock.

The phone rings. Samantha goes to answer it. "Hello?" but all she hears is a strange noise, mumbled talking. 

Samantha suddenly screams and drops the phone. It's burnt on both ends. 

"My mom said that happened when I use the phone when I was in the upside-down" Will runs outside to get her. 

Joyce comes in and looks at the phone. "You're right, Will. My phone looked the same." 

This time the phone in the kitchen rings. Joyce answer it this time. She recognizes the sounds from before. the voice is hard to make up. 

"Hello"? Joyce says before that phone fries too 

El starts to walk off, she is following the lights and heads up stars, Samantha, Will, and Joyce follow her. she stops at Samantha's room, the lights and the Christmas lights she leaves up year-round turn on. The radio turns on but Samantha shuts it off, it turns on again... Samantha shuts it off once more.

"I think we can use the pool to find whoever is here," El said.

"We can use the noddles to float better" Samantha added and grabs some cloth to as a blindfold. Then they all head outside Steve had told everyone about the phones. El turns the radio to static and Samatha grabs the noodles. 

Joyce updates everyone on what happened. everyone gets out of the pool and stops talking the two get in and on the noodles then they pull the blindfolds down. They hold hands so they can be in the void together.

A few minutes pass and the lights turn off. they walk the void only for a short bit. "I see someone, on the ground," Samantha says. 

"They are hurt," El says. Once they are closer, they can't believe what they see. 

"Billy," El says softly. "It's Billy" Everyone looks shocked.

In in the void, El speaks to him "We will help you, I Promise"

The lights turn back on and the girls sit up, blood running down there nose. "I don't know how or why but we saw Billy," Samantha said.

Gloria then sums up what happened at the library today.  
That's where we found Will" Joyce said.

"What if, he was alive somehow, but maybe in a deep sleep. and when El tried to find who it was, she intercepted the dream of the beach what if that woke him up, he leaves but why come here?" Dustin said.

"I told both him and Max before, if they ever need a place to stay, they could come here," Samantha said

"Maybe that's why he came here," Max said

So, how do we get him out then?" Erica asked,

"An old portal" El said

"There was that tree in the woods," Nancy said "but it would be hard to find" she added

"We can't do the one at the old house because there are new people living there," Joyce said.

"The school!" Max shouts "El said, she went out one at the school"

Lilly, Samantha's mother goes into the house and takes the phone from Sam's room and puts into the living room and makes a call. "Owens, It's Lilly. Listen, she found someone in that place. She and Jane did. Meet us at Hawkins middle school and bring some suits. How soon can you meet us? Okay, two hours sounds good. See you then." She said, hanging up.


	9. All is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks out while talking about the recuse mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my Beta MRT46.

"Since the Russians tried to open the gate, we never made sure it was sealed all the way, if it's open even a crack, we might be able to get in at the school" Dustin stated

"But how is Billy in the upside-down, We saw him die," Steve asked, who was looking very confused.

"What if it's a trap, the Flayer could be using as a way to get to El" Mike stated

"Okay, in theory, but why would the Flayer reach out to Samantha, the flayer has no idea about her and Billy didn't know she had powers, Meaning the Flayer couldn't have learned it from Billy. Therefore it can't be a trap" Dustin agreed back

"We are not risking our Lives to reopen an old tunnel, all on a maybe" Mike spat back. 

Max is glaring at Mike.

"It's not a Maybe, we saw him in the void, " Samantha stated.

"He beat the shit out of Steve and tried to hurt Lucas" Mike pointed out

Max is about to say something but Nancy speaks first  
"and sure he was an asshole, what he did was awful but does he deserve to be stuck in that awful place?" Nancy questioned. "The answer is no" she added,

"If I was stuck in that place, I'd want someone to save me" Erica stated

"I'm not losing El over this" Mike argued.

"I promised him, we help. You don't break a Promise" El said

"Sometimes you have to break one, It's not worth the risk" mike said.

"Fuck you, Mike!" Max screamed "that's my brother you are talking about"

"dude, that's cold" Lucas shook his head. "I know you care about El, but he did save our lives at Star Court."

Gloria nods. "I could fell his feelings down there, like when we were at the library, he's scared and afraid 

"don't make me dump your ass...." El threatened mike...Again!"

"We don't need everyone to go but we need two groups, one to go in and one to watch the entrance" Samantha stated.

Samantha's mom stood up "The Hubby and I will stay here and keep an eye on the kids who don't go."

"No, kids aside from El is going into the upside-down, as for the teens, they can if they want to" Hopper stated, "I'm going, Joyce are you in?"

Joyce nods. " we know the layout pretty well."

"You know I'm in," Samatha said. 

"Me too!" El said, she knows she was in but she just wanted to say so.

"You know I'm good with the shotgun, I can go or watch the entrance," Nancy said.

"I'll go with Samatha, you will need some muscle Hopper," Steve said.

"I can watch the entrance with Nancy" Johnthan stated. "I will go with Jonathan and Nancy," Gloria said.

"I think we have until wagon, maybe we should bring that and put Billy in it, you two did say he looked in bad shape," Joyce asked Smamtha and El. They both nod.

"We meet up at the school, let's get our weapons and anything else we will need," Hopper said.

Soon everyone found themselves outside the school.

They Start to suit up, Owens approaches the group. "So, who is in the upside-down?" he asked.

"Billy" El answered, "Wait, is this the same Billy that was flayed and died at Star Court?" Owens asked

Everyone nodded. "Looks like you will need one hell of a cover story," Samantha said. "Oh, and by the way, thanks to telling me about El," sam said in a sarcastic voice She then introduced him to Gloria.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, this will be a hardcover story" Owens states. 

Joyce walks up to him "It might not have been you and your people, but you let those people get away with what they did at the lab and because of that. That Gate was opened and because of them, another person just like Will is stuck in the place, so we are going in there" Joyce tells him and then pokes in in the chest with every word. "You will Think of Something," she said with a smile.

A blond approaches Owens, "Hey, I saw you in the void, your Megan right? experiment number one." Samatha asked Megan nods. The girls introduce themselves to each other. "I can heal internally, I might be able to help this person, you are looking for," she said.

They stop at the wall, "Think of something that makes you mad, like papa, it makes you stronger" El said. Samantha and El hold their hand's outs

Slowly the wall cracked opening up the entrance to the upside-down. Blood runs down their noses. They stop once the opening is big enough. 

The group went in and starts to head to Samatha's house within the upside-down

Nancy and Jonathan catch Megan up on everything that has happened with the upside-down.

Gloria feels like time goes by so slow. "I hope they are okay," she says are she looks at the opening. she isn't sure how much time has passed when she senses fear.

"RUN" Samatha screams, as she looks towards the sky behind them. The Mind Flayer looms in the sky, "we are almost to the school" Joyce says as she runs. Hopper pulls the wagon and Steve pushes, both of them running with Billy in it.

El slams open the doors of the school and hold them open for the rest of the group, they run in and start going threw the portal. "The Flayer was in the sky chasing us, that thing is fucking scary" Steve cries out.

Everyone gets out and then both Samanth and El reclose the opening. While they do that Owens and his men take Billy to the new facility. Megan starts healing him on the way there.

"Owens said, he would call you when Billy is stable" Nancy told Samantha.

Everyone regroups at Samatha's house waiting for the call. people sleep in the guest rooms and the couches. Max was glad her mom and Neal were out of town, meaning she could visit Billy often once they got the go-ahead.

It was mid-morning when they got the call, he was stable and they were allowing some visitors.


	10. Sick Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being possed by an interdimensional monster has its side affects including puking up black goop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.. with all that's going on and being "essential" had put a delay in writing this chapters. but good news, my work gave all full-timers 80 hours to use whenever and I'm currently using it, so hopefully, I can get a few more chapters out. Stay Safe!
> 
> and thanks to my wonderful friend MRT46 who keeps on being the best Beta ever.

Max was first to walk into the room, "I was able to Heal all of his organs, but only was able to fix his broken rib to a cracked rib. His wrist was sprained so it was put into a wrist guard. I can't do outer wounds, so we had to stitch up all the stab wounds from the flayer thing you guys told me about." Megan explained.   
  
The bed was in a slight up at a 45-degree angle. His hair was pulled into a messy bun "Billy?" Max asked softly as she looked him up and down. he had an oxygen tube in his nose and some Iv's going into his left arm. if she had to guess, fluids and something for pain. El fallowed Max and approached his right side as well. "Billy, can you hear us?" El asked.

Samantha stood near the end of the bed, while Joyce stood near the left side. Billy's eyes flutter a bit before opening slightly. "Billy!" Max cries out. "max... I wanna get off" he mutters. 

"What?" Max was confused by what he had just said, 

"This ride, I don't wanna spin anymore" he mutters. "They said he might feel dizzy when he wakes up" Samatha pointed out.

Billy starts coughing. his coughing sounds wet. Joyce doesn't like how he keeps swallowing and the look that is now on his face... "Sam, grab me that trash can, quickly" Joyce points to the small plastic trash can that near the door. Samantha grabs it and hands it to Joyce. She sits on the edge of the bed next to him. "think... I'm ...gonna .....be sick" he mutters as he tries to suppress his gag reflex and swallows some more. he's no longer lay against the bed but slightly leaning forward. Joyce rubs his back with one hand and holds out the trash can with another. "Here if you are going to be sick, use the trash can," she says as she continues to rub his back.

He throws up into the trash can. "oh, God.. Why is it black and goopy. I'm going to go get the nurse" Samantha says as she runs out the door. Billy winces in pain every time he retches. "oh, Billy" Max said softly.

El is grossed out and walks off to find the others in the setup waiting room. Samantha is talking to one of the nurses and two of them hurry off. "Hey El, what are you doing out here?" she asks. "really grossed out" she replies. "Wait, so he's puking black goo, that can't be good," Steve says. Dustin nods in agreement.

Billy breathes heavily. Joyce continues to rub his back. "you are going to be okay, just get it all out, I know it hurts," "Joyce is right, you don't want that stuff in your body" Max adds.

Two nurses come one puts something in the IV. "This is should help with the dizziness," she says. the other one is holding a trash can identical to the only Joyce was holding. 

"Let's swap these out, so we can test. Owens said if anything odd happened we should test it." She says as she swaps out the containers and both of them leave the room. 

Billy continues to breathe heavily before he is sick again. Max wasn't squeamish, she had been around Billy before when he was sick, she remembered the times on long car trips, he'd get car sick from sitting in the backseat, on short drives he was fine, anything longer than two hours, seemed to be when he started feeling ill. Good thing he was fine driving or sitting in the the front seat. Since he drove his Camaro from California to Hawkins.

One of the nurses from before stopped by with a glasses of water, After rinsing his mouth out, Billy laid back down, or as much someone could when the be was at 45 degrees. The nurse takes away that trash can and leaves another just in case. 

Joyce rubs his shoulder a bit before stopping. "You okay now?" Joyce asked him. 

"Sorry" Billy muttered out. 

"I have two boys, it's not the first time I have done something like that" she replied it was true, she also had done it for hopper that one time after that Russian terminator beat him up. "Where, am I?" he asked

  
"A hospital, or sort of one, like a lab hospital. " Max told him.   
"Everything hurts" He mutters. 

Joyce pushes a button, on the IV. "The Nurse said, pushes the button would give you another dose of the pain medication. once it kicks in you might get a little loopy.. so I'm going to ask you a few things before that happens," 

Joyce told him "Do you remember what happened?" Joyce asked but Billy doesn't answer her. 

El and Sam return to the room with Will. "This is my son, Will, around the Time you and Max came to Hawkins, the Mind flayer it got him," Joyce told him. 

"He made me do bad things too, If you want to talk about it, we can talk," Will said. 

"Billy? do you remember what happened?" El asked slowly as if she was trying to get her words right. "It's okay, Billy," Samantha said

  
"I know it made me do the bad things, I know it wanted El for some reason, it hated her. it made me hit Max. I remember being in the Mall and a fleshy version of the shadow.. it stabbed me when I broke free from it's voice. I saw my mom on the beach. and I woke up in some shittier version of Hawkins" His voice starts to crackle a bit and some tears run down his cheeks and he started to cry. Max hugs him from the side and Joyce rubs his arm. 

Steve, Dustin, and Gloria now walk into the room. The sounds of the door opening made Billy perk up 

"Stevie?! You came to see me, and Max's friend um... dusty no wait.." Billy said with a slight laugh 

"And the drugs kicked in," Max said. "How are you holding up?" Dustin asked Max. "Better now that he isn't puking up black crap."  
He shivered slightly, "no... not the cold.. he liked it cold... I don't want him to come back," Billy said he looked on high alert. Samantha opened the duffle bag she had brought in and pulled out a thin fleece blanket and with the help of Joyce she laid it on Billy, she then pulled out a comforter blanket and that too was laid out on Billy. "there, that should warm you up" Samantha said with a smile. El turned on the tv with her powers and stopped on Scooby-Doo.  
  
"So, what was with that black crap?" Billy asked breaking the silence, "Am, I going to die?" he asked.

"It might be leftover from the mind flayer or the chemicals it made you ingest. They are still doing the test on it. You don't need to worry about your health, Megan was able to heal your organs fully, your broken rib to a cracked rib and your broken wrist to a spawned one. her Powers shorted out by the time she got your bones. unfortunately, her powers are healing internally, so all those stabbed wounds from the flayer they had to stitch you all up. more like stitches and staples" Samantha told him.

Billy looked confused. "Wait, as in healing powers"   
  
"You might remember seeing El throw things with her mind. She was an experiment from Hawkins lab, she number eleven. Megan is number one, she can heal internally" Max said. 

Samantha shows Billy the number on her wrist. "I'm one too, my powers are similar to El's, Gloria is my adopted Sister and she is number nine," Samantha said. 

"You can't tell anyone about us," Gloria said. "or bad men will come," El said. 

Will, Dustin, Steve, and Joyce go over the events from when Will disappeared up to what went down at the mall.

"Wait, Fucking Russians are the reason, I got possessed by this mind flayer thing..." Billy said.

"Pretty much," Dustin said. "By the way why were you near the sawmill that day"

  
"Something hit my car and when I got out, it dragged me into the lower level. and infected me. as for why I was driving past, I was going to the motel... to have sex with Mrs.Wheeler... shit I said that last part out loud didn't I?" Billy giggled at the last part. The drugs seemed to had made him more lose lipped.

"WHAT!!!! you tried to fuck Mike's mom" Dustin cried out. 

"She was flirting with me first" Billy protested. 

Joyce shook her head, she remembers seeing some of the moms at the pool gawking at Billy. She thought it was downright wrong and disgusting. 

Billy started dozing off. “We will let you sleep and come back to visit later,” Samantha said.

Billy was already asleep. Everyone left the room. aside from Joyce and Max. 

“I will be back, I promise,” Max said as she left the room with Joyce.


	11. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is afraid of what will happen to Billy if he goes back home, so they need a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to my lovely Beta MRT46

Max stood on the balcony of the hotel room she was staying with the others, it was so they didn't have to keep driving back and forth to visit Billy. "Hey, how are you holding up?" Samantha asked her. 

"It's weird because I watched him die and we had a funeral, but I'm glad he's alive." Max said before sighing. ". 

"Too bad there isn't room at the Byers and Hopper's place. Sure it's bigger than the Byers old place.." Max says softly before continuing to talk 

"When he's well enough to leave, but he just can't go back home. He will have restrictions for a while do to his injuries and Neal won't care and he will hurt Billy, I know he will still beat Billy" Max starts sobbing. Who had followed Samantha out pulls Max into a hug.

" My parents had originally wanted to take in more lab experiments, these sort of wayward children and help them out. But now that all of them are free and most of them are grown up, maybe they might still take in a different type of wayward child." Samantha stated

"Wayward child, what is that?" El asked. 

"It means a child who misbehaves in unpredictable ways, " Samantha pointed out.

"Do you think your parents would say yes?" Max asked as she sniffles 

"Doesn't hurt to ask, they do already know about Neal being abusive, so I'm sure they will," Samantha said as she heads back inside and gets on the phone. 

Max stays out on the balcony with El. "it will be okay" El says with a smile. "the thing is, what if Neal tries to get Billy back, only because he wants to hurt him" 

Samantha returns "Over my dead body he will," she says "I could always fight Neal, the winner gets Billy. I could borrow Steve Baseball bat with nails or use my powers discreetly,"

"Isn't that cheating?" Dustin asked as he poked his head outside. Samantha shrugs "no one said I had to plan fair. My parents said yes, they will take Billy in. We just have to get Owens to write up some paperwork, giving them custody or something" Samantha states. 

Will now stands in the doorway too. "Let him know when he's better that, I'm still willing to talk about being possessed with him. I think it will help him, knowing he's not alone" Will says shyly. "I will, thanks," Max says

"Good thing most of his things are in the storage until," Samantha said.

"So, are we going to tell him or let it be a surprise. speaking of surprises, when should we tell him about the Camaro" Dustin wonders out loud.

"I think the surprise would be a nice idea" Samantha chimes in as they head back inside. the door opens and Gloria walks in, followed by Joyce and Steve who have food. "Dig in," Steve says as he sets the bag of Mcdonalds

"I'm starving," Dustin says as he starts to put food on a paper plate. 

"I didn't realize till now, how hungry I am" Max mentioned as she starts to eat.

"Thanks, mom," Will says as he grabs food. Soon everyone is eating in silence. 

"Sam's parents said they will take in Billy," Dustin says said breaking the silences. 

Gloria tilts her head a bit. "That's nice of them," she says. Joyce smiles, "I think it will help him, being out of an abusive household" 

"Thanks again, for going into the upside-down and saving him," Max says. 

"There is no way we would have just left him in the upside-down" Samantha repealed. 

El nods as her mouth is full of food.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A few days later**

Billy wasn't sure how many days have passed by, as he slept most of the days due to the pain medication they had him on. It just made him feel so sleepy. Everyone who was there the first day had come back to visit throughout those days. He didn't remember much of what they said. He was more awake today as they had started to dial back a bit on the dose of his pain medication.   
  
"We stopped them from cutting all your hair off" Max informs Billy and her and Samantha detangle his hair before putting back up in a bun. They go for a short walk but everything hurts, they are gone long enough for the staff to change the sheets on the bed.

Later that day, Hopper stops by. He is in a room with Owens, Joyce, Max, Samantha, El, and Faith woods. "Sorry my husband couldn't make it, he couldn't get off of work." Faith tells the group. 

"Can you do it or not"? Hopper asks. 

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea," Owens replies. 

"Why not?!" Max replies; 

"From what I heard, he doesn't have a good track record, so I looked into his records. he's troubled, the courts would not be happy. I could get in trouble for doing this without cause." Owens states.

"Without cause... are you fucking kidding me" Max shouts out. "Just because he is trouble doesn't mean he deserves to continue to be beaten by his father. that's one of the bullshit things about the system, Letting abusers getaway just because the victim acts." Samatha states. 

“Now, I never said he deserved for that to happen” 

"Before the lab you do know I work with child services for a bit and after the lab closed I sometimes would pick up cases., I"ve worked with kids like Billy, they are really angry and act out but deep down they are good kids," Faith pointed out. 

"Maybe you should tell them about Andy and Nick," Samantha says but she looks sad. 

"A few years back, these brothers were step-siblings, Nick dad remarried, he never hurt Andy or his mom. Nick was angry and acted out and was trouble much like Billy. Nick was twelve and Andy was nine at the time. Andy had reported his father had been hitting his brother hard and a lot.  
one day, I showed up after school with the police as there was a call and the mom tried to block my way in, but I shoved past her with the cops and headed to Nick's room. Andy was on the ground calling out to his brother. trying to wake him up turned out Nick's father beat him to death. now I know I can't save every kid in a bad situation and I know I can't take in every kid, But will for damn sure stop the one in front of me." Faith said with determination.

"I'm already having to make a story on how he wasn't dead."

"well, tough shit, your people made this mess in the first place, " Hopper said in a gruff voice.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes, I can even tell you about the first time, I saw it happen," Max said. 

"We can record it, any statements Max has and if we can get Billy to talk, that way when it is announced he isn't dead and his dad tries to get him back, we can use the video" Joyce states

"Or deal with him," El says her eyes and voice are dark. 

"I heard the quarry is a nice place to hide a body" Samantha adds. 

Owens looks worried. "Isn't that a little harsh?" 

El shakes her head. "Neal is a bad man, I also saw it. in billy's memories" "this is only if Neal hurts Billy again, " Samantha points out.

"Okay, fine, I will work my magic and get Faith and Walter custody of Billy," Owens says and walks out of the room


	12. School and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's back to school time and Billy gets to go home.. to his new home that is, with the Woods family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Scott!!! it's been a while, mostly because that creative sparked had died a bit, I'm not giving up on this story, as always thanks to my Beta MRT46

The First day of school is a mix of emotions as always. El being excited she gets to go to school with her friends, it was made sure she would have a class with someone she knew. 

"4th-period cooking class, with Samantha and Steve" She beams. 

"Best part you get to eat what you cook" Steve adds.

El Smiles and the other kids compare their schedules. When Tommy Approaches them.

"Hey, Harrington. why are you hanging around a bunch of nerdy kids when you could hang with me?" Tommy asked.

Dustin is about to speak but Samantha is faster. "Bugging Steve now that you can't kiss Billy's ass anymore?" 

"Kind of disrespectful to the dead" Tommy replies. 

"Oh, you are one to talk, I didn't see you at the funeral," Samantha says as she pokes him hard in the shoulder. 

"I was on a trip with my family" Tommy argued back as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Billy always complained about how annoying you were, and I'm pretty sure you never cared about him," Max said. 

"And where did you hear this?" Tommy asked. 

"He told me, well more like complained in front of me.." Max stated. 

"As if he'd hang around annoying shrimp like you" Tommy huffed

I'm his step-sister.. duh" Max said rolling her eyes "He had no choice" 

"Geez, Tommy are you that clueless?" Gloria asked

"When we would working on class projects or just hanging out he complains about how annoying you are" Samantha added.   
Everyone leaves to leave Tommy dumbfounded.

  
Samantha walks in a huff into her 1st class of the day. She had signed up for advanced music and they put her into beginners just because she had ADHD, "What bullshit". she thought

She walked into the classroom with her guitar case. 

The teacher greeted her. "Miss Woods, the counsellor gave me a head up so don't start trouble with me" Mrs. Anderson stated.

Soon the class had started. "Alright class, I'm Mrs Anderson. Welcome to beginner music where you will learn to play an instrument. Now does anyone know how to play"

Samantha raises her hand and Mrs Anderson sighs. "okay, Miss. Woods"

Samantha goes to the front of the class and starts playing should I stay or go. then starts to sing

"So you gotta let me know   
Should I stay or should I go?

Should I stay or should I go now?  
If I go there will be trouble   
And if I stay it will be double   
So you gotta let me know   
Should I stay or should I go"

The class cheers for her. "If that's a beginner we are all doomed," a male classmate says out loud

Samantha just smirks,

"Fine, I will let the counsellor know you are in the wrong class, go head down there, so they can put in the advance class with Mr Jones."

"Thanks," Samantha says with a smile and packs up her guitar and heads into Mr.Jones's class.

"Ms.Woods, I'm glad you are joining me, I heard your performance at Billy's Funeral back in July, it was very beautiful. As I was telling the class, a few select students will be performing at the fall event in later October. The new mayor wants to put it on so the town can continue to recover from the events that happened at Star Court. you can per a solo player or in a band. it can be people from this class or others. If it's later, you will have to be judged after school. Judging will be sometimes in October." Mr Jones stated.

"Thank you and I look forward to fine-tuning my skills," Samantha said as she took a seat.

After school, Max goes home with Samantha so she can call the hospital and talk to Billy. Sam even tells him about what happened with her class and Max tells him about Tommy.

A Week passes by faster then anyone would have thought and it was now Friday evening. Max along with Samantha, Gloria, and Steve were setting up Billy's room so it would be ready for when he was released.

Lilly walked into the room looking a bit upset, "I just got a call from Owens, they are releasing Billy a week earlier than planned because he has been nothing but trouble, he's refusing to do his exercises and Therapy." Max sighs heavily before shaking her head a little bit. 

"Little does he know, he won't get away with that here," Samantha says. 

"Don't worry, Lilly we will put him back in line!" Gloria says as she gestured between herself, Sam and Max. Max nods in agreement 

"So tomorrow morning your father will be heading up there early. Max, I asked your mom if you could stay over and she said yes."

**THE NEXT DAY**  
Walter signed off on the last-minute papers and went to pull the car around. 

"Good going with getting yourself kicked out a week early" Max sighed. 

"If you think you are going to get away with not doing your exercises at home you are sorely mistaken" Samantha stated. 

Billy just frowns, "So want to tell us why you weren't doing what you were supposed to do? Max asked. 

"They kept doing all these tests and asking all these questions" Billy muttered. "no shit, it's not like they were testing to make sure the flayer was fully out of your body or that you weren't having any side effects from it being inside you... or how the Flayer tore up your upper part of your body.. oh wait...." Max snapped.

Walter pulled up and Steve helped Billy into the front seat of Walter's car and then got in the back seat, where Samantha and Max were. "If you guys need bathroom breaks or anything just let me know, or if anyone feels sick and needs me to pull over," Walter said before he pulled the car into gear.

Everyone talks amongst themselves but Billy just stares out the window the whole time. Just watching the rain run down the window. "You are quiet, are you okay. do you feel sick?" Max asked. 

"I'm fine" he answered. 

"Thanks for taking Billy in," Max said. 

"It just sucks, that we can't try to have a normal family," she added. Samantha's dad sighs before speaking.

"Sometimes family Blood related and it's okay to cut out toxic family members." 

'I had to do that, I was close with my sister Tiffany growing up, but even she turned on me. You see, my family didn't like my girlfriend and more so when I got married. After we adopted Sam, Lilly thought they might change their tune waiting to be in Sam's life but they didn't. 

"So we no longer speak to them. And it sucks because I think of the good times, but I wasn't going to stand for the way they treated my wife. The rest of the drive was a bit quieter"

The rain was starting tapper off when Walter pulled put into the Wood's driveway. Steve help Billy out of the car and he followed Samantha into the house. Billy hated how simple tasks like taking shoes off had become difficult. 

He followed Samantha as she leads him down a hall into the living room and upstairs which he walked up slowly. he noticed along the way family photos. In all of them, they were happy and smiling. 

After his mother left, Neal took down family photos after he married Susan he never put any up. Billy never met Samantha's mom but after seeing the photos he started to think he knew what Walter was talking about. 

El stood outside the door along with Dustin and Gloria. 

"Behind this Door is your room," El said as she opened the door. Billy recognized some of the posters on the wall and even one of the plates to his Camaro. he could see his clothing hanging in an open closet. 

"Neal made me get rid of it, a few days after the funeral but it was just too soon.. so with the help of my friends, I put it into storage. " Max said  
  
Billy smiles a bit, not saying a word but taking in the room.


	13. Splish Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Billy, it would be nice to shower after that hospital stay and get the hair looking nice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Muses are still lose, I Blame being ADHD and lose focuses cuz of the whole Virus... i haven't given up on this story yet. once again thanks to my Beta and partner in crime for this story MRT46 cuz she's a great friend!

Billy notices his red swim shorts from his job as a lifeguard laying on the bed as he sits down on it. 

"Why are these sitting out?" he asked. 

"So you can shower, the doctor said you might need help getting in and out. And that you should sit which would make it harder to wash hair your hair, so Steve and I were gonna wash your hair and we'd prefer you weren't naked" Samantha answers

Gloria smiles and blushes a little bit "Although I would prefer it if you were... Uhhhh never mind."

"And with that, this answer why you aren't helping us Gloria... my mom said once you are in your trucks she can warp your torso in plastic so the bandages don't get wet" Samantha responded  
Gloria pouts a bit "Who stood outside the opening to make sure you guys got out safely?

"She meant, this is why you aren't helping with the bathing" Dustin step in

"Awwwwwww, Sammmm" Gloria whined...

"Fine you can help rinse his hair"

Steve tries not to laugh

"You know I'm right here," Billy said in an annoyed tone.

"Alright, everyone out so he can change," Max said as she heads to the door.

Once Billy is changed, Lilly warps Billy's torso in Plastic wrap and uses the medical tape they gave them to hold it in place. 

"There, that should keep all the water out"  
How are you feeling?" Gloria asked

"Like Shit, maybe a shower will help a bit"

"mmmm a show... with you.... uhh... I mean sure a shower should help

"Gloria" Lilly scolds 

"sorry" Gloria Blushes 

Steve Helps Billy into the shower and gets the water at a nice temperature. "Okay, Wash up so the Girls can come in and help you with your hair," Steve says as he steps out.

"Yes I can't wait to do that for you," Gloria says before Steve closes the door

"Oh lord help me with this one," Lilly says under her breath as she walks downstairs

Samantha starts giggling as she heard what her mom just said  
"What?!" Gloria askes  
Steve joins Sam in laughing

Max rolls her eyes "he's been through a lot, maybe wait till he's better before you give him googly eyes"

"There's no harm in looking," Gloria responds

El approaches the group, "he has pretty eyes, his mama's eyes"

"You saw his memories. what did she look like" Gloria asked

"She was pretty, she also had long blond hair"

"After we found out he was alive when my mom and neal were out, El and I Along with sam and steve. We looked threw all the photo books and took out all the ones of Billy and his mom, also Billy and I. Neal still had them hidden away. and we put them in a photo book, I want to surprise Billy with it later" Max said

"Meal is a bad man, he also hurt Billy's mom," El said as she glares.

"Billy never talked about her to me, all I know is she left one day. I wonder why she never came back" Max said

"He sure had a bad childhood, uh, maybe she had her reason"? Gloria said

Lilly walks back up the stairs and drops off a basket of clothing   
"you left these in the dyer Sam. to answer your question Gloria, sometimes the women think the kids will be safe and that the husband won't attack their kids....   
and other reason... but we can't change what is in the past, what we can do is be there for billy"

El: looking for the flayer's hideout.. had a bad papa too.

"One day, after we found out he was alive when my mom and neal were out, El and I and sam and steve. looked threw all the photo books, and took out all the ones of Billy and his mom, neal still had them hidden away." Max stated

"Better check up on him," Steve said as he knocked on the door and opened up a bit. "Hey, you ready to wash your hair"

"Yea" Billy responded.

Steve walks in along with Samantha and Gloria

"Let's get this hair looking beautiful again" Gloria as she grabbed the show head. Billy tilted his head back so she could get it wet.

Samantha puts the soap in and also tries to get out some more of the tangles along with Steve. Gloria rise out his hair and Samantha realizes she will have to do the 2nd round of shampoo after the second round is done, she then puts in the condoner and they let it sit a for a bit, then the two of them do a bit more detangling before Gloria dose another rise then shuts the water off.

Steve helps Billy out of the tub, and they all turn around so Billy can put on sweatpants. Steve takes off the plastic wrap and helps Billy with his shirt. He then shits in the chair so the girls and Steve can try his hair and get it brushed out.

Once his hair is dry enough he goes to his room and lays down.

**Later That Day**

"Billy," Max said as she gently shook him. "It's almost time for dinner, it's time to get up"

'Hmmmmm" Billy mutters unintelligently as he wakes up. 

Everything was sore and stiff, he slowly sits up and winces as he dose. 

"Making yourself at home already, I see," Steve says as he points to the tube of lube on the nightstand.

Billy blushes a bit. "You are so gross Billy" Max teased. 

Billy rolls his eyes, "Like you don't do it too" Billy responds, 

Max blushes before firing back. "shut up"

They both stick their tongues out at each other. Samantha just giggles at this. Billy slowly gets out of bed and stops at the bathroom before heading downstairs. Steve helps with down the steps and into the kitchen. He walks into the Kitchen as sits down at a spot at the table next to Max and Samantha. 

"How are you feeling?" El asked who was sitting on the other side of Max. 

"In a lot of pain and stiff," he responds. "

Once you eat something, you can take your pain pills, don't want to take them on an empty stomach" Lilly says as she sets down a plate in front of Billy and a glass of Milk. 

Billy looks down at the Plate. Chicken Parmesan with spaghetti. "Thank's Mrs.Woods," Billy says to her

"Your welcome dear and you can all me Lilly. " Steve Helps to hand out plates of food and glasses of milk. 

"Thanks for letting me stay for Dinner Lilly," Max says before taking a bite to eat. 

"Mmmm, This is good," el says with a mouth full of food. Samantha and Dustin nod as their mouth are full of food. 

"Yes, dear dinner is wonderful," Walter says. 

"I did have some help from the girls and boys, such lovely children," Lilly says with a smile. 

After dinner, they are all in the living room. "Since I was half doped when you first you told me the story the first time, and I only remember parts of it you told me were weird from the start of all this weird shit that happened," Billy said.

Samantha grabs the files hands them to Billy. Brenner started doing drug experiments on Volunteers. psychedelic drugs and extreme isolation to test the boundaries of the human mind. Not sure how many of the women knew they were pregnant or not. we do know Terry Ivies did not know not sure about the others. 

As a result of this Eleven kids were born with different powers dealing with the mind. Some Died while in the lab, mostly from trying to escape. For example Number six aka Francie. The whereabouts of the rest are unknown aside from a handful Number one aka Megan, you remember her, so healed your insides. Number eight aka Kail El meet her last year. The rest is unknown, well except for the three of us... Eleven aka Jane but goes by El. Nine aka Gloria and I'm ten. Unfortunately, a prank caused me and Gloria's number to be swapped. " Samantha stated. 

Dustin, Max, El, and Steve then tell Billy what happened from there.

"I mostly remembered the part about the Russians from the first time you told the story," Billy stated. "Good thing it's Saturday so we can stay overnight," El said with a smile. 

"Sleepover!!! can we Sam.. please..." Max said.

"Yea... please. since I'm already staying here" 

"oh! we could do our Nails!" Gloria suggested. 

"Go ask my mom," Samantha said as she watched el run off to ask about a sleepover

"I can't stay, I have a thing tomorrow," Dustin said. "I can drop him off and get El her things, I can stay if you think you might need help with Billy get back upstairs," Steve said.


	14. maybe you should have kept that to yourself Gloira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloria has some thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for while I had lost my muse to write, but here is this for now.. and I do have the next chapter in the works. Thanks to my Beta MRT46

**Sometime After Dinner**

Billy excuses himself to the bathroom.

Gloria practically falls onto the couch and smiles dreamily "Fuck he's damn hot." she said louder then she meant to. she then noticed everyone looking at her.. "What?"

"ewww," Max said and wrinkled her nose. "OH!! Max... tell her the car Story!!" El said excitedly

"What's this about a car now?" Gloria asked "oh, god no," sam said groined 

  
"So this one time, Billy and I were going to the mall out of town, this was before Star Court and we decided to invite Sam. so while we were waiting for her. 

Walter came out and he recognized Billy's car from a few days ago. Told him how he should drive careful as he has seen him drive crazy and he had ruined a car when he was billy's age. 

Billy was pretty much... "Well you were a bad drive and sam's dad said, I wonder why you never asked sam out, I guess you can't handle her, and then he said, don't even try to say something naughty, to get under my skin it won't work. and sam had come out and got into the car. She had heard the tail end of it and as we start driving she says I'm not a one-night stand girl in the back of your car...

and" Max tries not to laugh as she continues "billy starts blushing and Sam says you pervert you have thought about it and then he blushes even harder" Max starts laughing along with El, Sam, and Gloria. "that sounds wild." Gloria Laughs. "you... should ......have seen .....how red.... he got," Sam laughs in between her words.

"I wonder what he was thinking about before his nap...Mmmmmm I like a man who makes a running start." Gloria implied.

EWwwwww, gag me with a spoon" Max cried out. "What did I just walk into"? Steve asked as he entered the room holding an overnight bag for El. Billy was also standing there. who had been listening most of the time. "You got me, Harrington"

Everyone turns to see Billy and Steve standing there. Gloria blushes from embarrassment... "How... how long have you been standing there?" 

Billy chuckles a bit as he walks to the recliner and sits down in it. "I've heard almost everything," he says The girls paint their nails and chat. Steve leaves before they go to bed.

**Later on that night,**

With everyone else asleep, Gloria suddenly gets up and ends up seeing Billy up and in the kitchen, Billy grabs something out of the fridge then gets startled by her and jumps a bit "What the Fuck!"

Gloria smiles "Sorry I couldn't sleep."

Billy winces a bit. You made me pull on my stitches when you did that... walks off with a can of ginger ale in his hand. He then opens it and starts drinking it  
Gloria follows him back upstairs "Sorry, didn't mean to"... "Can I come and hang with you for a while?"

Billy looks back at her as he stands in the doorway of his bedroom. "it's 3 in the morning... what do you think?" he looks quite annoyed

"I thought you were going to be up for a while..." she trails off

Billy signs heavily "I just want to sleep" "I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep because my stomach felt upset so I went to get some ginger ale."

"Okay, goodnight," Gloria said and went into her room.

Billy closes his door and sits down back onto the bed. Drinking some more of the ginger ale.


	15. bully trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El ruins into a little bully trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, thanks to MRT46 my lovely Beta..

Monday is now upon the town of Hawkins.

El is walking down the hall when she is confronted by two older girls. Vicki Carmichael and Carol start making fun of El. "Why do you talk so weird Freak" Vicki laughs. "I see her hanging around those weird kids and Steve" Carol added. Samantha and some of the others come upon the scene.   
"Got nothing better to do?" Sam asked. "Yea girls, Take a Hike" Gloria added.

"Are you going to make me? Fight me?" Vicki taunted. "I will, I learned Some fighting moves from Billy. don't make me use them on you, I will beat you up, just like Billy beat Steve up last year" Max stated.

El glared on Vicki. "Mouth Breather"   
  
"I beg your pardon Freak?" Vicki sneered. Carol pops her gum. 

"Fuck off, slut bag" Gloria yells. Tina, Nicole, and Tommy walk up and watch the scene unfold before them "Leave Jane alone or I'm beating your ass" Max stares down Vicki. 

"Your such a freak, like your brother" she taunts. Max when punches Vicki in the face. 

Tina and Nicole grab Vicki. "It's not worth it," Nicole says. 

"but didn't you fuck him, Vicky? so... won't that make you a freak too?"

"Damn it, Tommy... Fuck off would you? Vicki told him. 

"Are you gonna fight a 14-year-old.... wait why are you fighting one..???" Tommy questioned

"She called jane a freak. and then called Billy one too" Sam pointed out

"Let go, Vicki, your rep will tank if you get your ass kicked by a child" Tommy urges her to go

After School, Max stops by Sam's for a quick visit and Gloria tells Billy how Max punched Vicki. 

Billy is groggy from his medication. "man, I can't believe I slept with the Bitch" he muttered. 

"Oh?! I got you some school work, so when you go back you won't behind. We signed up for classes that would be easy to do from home... like cooking class, photography class, writing, and music class. I can teach you how to play the guitar..." Samatha said with a smile. 

"Thanks... I think" Billy muttered.

"Girls, why don't you go take Billy for a walk in the woods behind the house, it's a nice flat path, he should get some exercise," Lilly said. "

Let's go, get up Billy" Gloria says. 

Billy groans. "the doctor said if you move about, it will make things easier... now get going" Lilly adds. 

"Uugh... fineeeeee" Billy responds as he gets up. as the start walking in the woods. "With everything that's going on, how are you not scared to walk into the woods, one of thoe demo things could be around that tree"

"Because I have my powers" Samantha answered. Gloria nods "and I can feel strong emotions so I pretty sure I could feel it if it was nearby"

They walk for a while. "Maybe we should head back now? We don't want Billy to get too tired and I need to get going home too." Max states. 

"Sounds good," Gloria said and they turn around.

Sam drops Max off and Billy rests before helping Lilly with Dinner. "Once you had a few less you will be doing this solo for your class lesson" Lilly stated. 

The next evening

"Ughh, I'm so sick of being in pain" Billy

"I'm sorry, but it could be worse?"

"how, could it be worse?" Billy asked in an annoyed tone

"Well....you can walk and talk, you can feed yourself and use the bathroom... I know it sucks you are in pain but at least you aren't bedridden and I a dipper" Max pointed out

"she does have a point," Gloria said

Billy mutters under his breath

"Okay, grumpy pants.." Samantha says as she pats billy on the head "things will get better, but now it's time for your guitar lessons"

"The doctor said, from when they first stitched you up, to when you left, there were already some signs on healing, some of it will take a bit as some of the wounds were on the deeper side," Lilly said as she walks into the next room.

Max goes back to her homework. 

Sam goes back to teaching Billy how to play. " you sure are learning fast, have you played before?"

" I played a little bit before," Billy said with a shrug

"I'm starving," Billy says out of the blue

"I knew it, he's cranky cuz he's hangry" max joked

After Dinner Lilly and Walter went to see a movie, Samantha and was doing some homework in the kitchen while Gloria and Billy watched tv.

"Hey, Sweetheart? Can you grab me a beer?" Billy asked.

"Samantha looked up as Gloria grabbed two cans. "You know he's not supposed to drink any alcohol while on his medication right? Samantha asked then raised her voice so Billy could hear her "He Knows he is not supposed to drink alcohol right now, he's been told a few times."

"Sorry, sis I forgot." Gloria puts one away and drinks her beer.

Jonathan was setting up the Camera for Billy to use. he walks into the room. "you do know that drinking alcohol could make you sick, pretty sure you don't want to be throwing up.." he pointed out.

"Oh, Jonathan you are so smart" Gloria sighs dreamily

Max walks into the living room, "geez Billy, you know better" Max said as she handed him a cream soda. 

"Thanks for fixing the camera," Samantha said with a smile.


	16. Sleepover Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover and a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not abandon this. So it took me a while to get this chapter done, and then my poor Beta had issues with the programmed she used and it seems to still be giving her issues.. so for now, I'm posting this only after I fixed all the mistakes I could catch. I do have other stories in the works too. I can always think of ideas, but getting them down is hard and so is the Grammer.. also having ADHD dose not help

The weekend was upon them, Max did her homework when she got home. Hey mom can I have a sleepover with El and my other friends?"

"Of course honey, have fun" Susan said.

Max called on the walkie and El was excited.. she loved sleepovers.. she loved ones at Sam's house as Sam had a pool. Dustin was going to go over so they could play a smaller game of D&D so El, Steve and Samantha could learn it better... 

"You wanna play Billy?" El asked.. "I guess"  
"Wow?.. Really.. we can play in the living room so you can sit and be more comfy... that's is so cool..." Dustin rambled

"Dustin, clam down." Max said.. 

Steve showed up and they break off into teams. Dustin and max explain stuff along the way..

"why do you nerds find this fun?" Billy asked.. "why did you play if you were going to complain?" Dustin asked.. "I'm bored... that's why"

Max rolls her eyes and El giggles. "someone is cranky" Steve mutters. "I'm hungry and in pain" Billy mutter.

"I can make my mom's famous finger sandwiches," Samantha said as she got up. "you can play without me" "we can take a break," Dustin said as he turned on the tv.

"I can help" El says as she goes into the kitchen after Samantha.

Billy gets up and wonders around the house to stretch his legs a bit. Dustin sits next to Max and puts his arm around her. "Will said he'd come over tomorrow and see if he can get Billy to talk about what happened when the flayer took over, I think he still blames himself. I think it might help to talk to someone who been there the same thing" Dustin told Max. Max smiles, "it would be nice, i wonder if the other will come around and warm up to him... I understand if Lucas doesn't or it takes a while, he did shove him against the wall and threaten him last year... maybe it's because I know the real him and i know deep down he isn't all that bad, that is was easier for me to forgive him. " Max says as she leans on Dustin shoulder.

Billy looks at the family photo of Samantha and Gloria taken with Lilly and Walter. they all looked happy, as in they were happy and not hiding something. he still thinks back to what Walter said on the drive home just a few days ago maybe he was right, sometimes you have to make your own family. but did he deserve that, all the people he gave to that thing the kids called the mind flayer?

"Billy?" Steve calling his name pulls him out of his thoughts. "you okay, you've been staring at the photo for a while now"

"do you believe in second chances?

"yea, i got one... I use to be an ass. when Will was missing, I said some mess up stuff to Jonathan.. he kicked my ass, I guess you could say he knocked on since into me.. I started to turn my life around after that.. I dumped my shitty friends. I said sorry to Jonathan and was thrust into this weird world of fighting a monster from another dimension. I worked on being a better person, even after I realized Nancy had loved someone else because I knew I wanted to better.. I still messed up along the way, then I became friends with a bunch of 13-year-olds and friends with Nancy and Jonathan. Also Robin and Samantha why do you ask?

"just wondering" billy mutters before sitting back down in the living room.

"If you wonder if you should get a second chance, I think so. you did risk your life to save El against the flayer. "

"what about what I did when over the summer, all those people"

"Not your Fault' El says as she stands in the doorway of the Kitchen. "just like Will, he made you do it. you had no control over your body. but when you saved me, you choose to do that, you had control then."

El walks up to him and hugs him. Billy is a little taken back at first but hugs her back. she pulls away and smiles. "oh, the food is done," she says and goes to help Samantha bring it out  
After everyone is done eating they continue the game.  
The game warps up and Billy is happy about it... "uggh, about time that took forever...."  
"wHAT?! that was a short campaign" Dustin whined. "maybe for you and your nerd friends" Billy spat back.

"okay, let's move onto something else" Steve encouraged.

"Let's paint our nails" Sam suggested. El gasp happily. "I'd love too"

"Well, look at the time, I should be heading out" Dustin said as he gathered his things  
Billy chuckled "scared off so easily Henderson.."

"No, it is really time for me to go" he replied and headed out the door with Steve.

"bye sweetheart" Sam called to Steve as they left

Gloria laughs and takes a breath "you know what, we could watch a movie while we do it... what about Carrie?"

"Sounds like fun," samantha said as she went to get the polish

"poor Dustin will miss out on all the fun" Billy teased.

"I'm out of clear polish, maybe we should just watch the movie," Samantha said as she came back into the room.

"maybe we should see if Dustin can stay later?" Max asked

"awww, Max gots a crush" Billy teased

"I've kissed him before, are your meds making you loopy?" Max rebutted.

Max gose to call Dustin's mom and then returns shortly, "it's a no go"

They get everything ready for the movie when they hear a knock at the door. El answers it. "Hi, Steve"

"I think I forgot something," he said.

El frowns "Samantha was out of clear polish, so no nail tonight" she heads back to the living room.

"just in time steve for the movie," Billy says with popcorn in his mouth.

Steve sets next to Samantha and they start the movie.

sam: snuggles next to steve  
Gloria: Oh man that girl is crazy

"she has powers like me.. but her nose doesn't bleed" El pointed out  
"Yeah that's cause hers are actually inherited" Gloria mentioned  
"it's a gene, but el said her mom had powers, so when Brenner did his experiments, El's mom must have been pregnant with her and the drugs caused her to have powers too.. I wonder if that's the case of all of is" Samantha wondered.

"Carrie's powers come from her father," Gloria added  
"the movie never says that" Steve exclaims  
"damn Harrington, read the damn book" Billy shouted

Samantha and Max look at each other before breaking out into song. " Take a look, It's in a book, A reading Rainbow"

Steve pouts and they go back to the movie.

"I don't like her, she killed innocent people," El said.

"it's revenge," Gloria said

"But, not all of them were mean to her.. it's not right.. plus"

"It's a movie El, it's not real. and as most people are considered powers like her aren't real either." Billy pointed out

the movie soon ends and then end up watching something on tv. Billy and Gloria fell asleep.

"We better wake him up and get him to bed since he is laying kind of weird" Max said as she goes to wake Billy.

El gentle pokes him. "Billy..billllly... wake up"..

"uh? rermf" he mumbles.. "I'm up" and he gets out of the chair. "Watch out for Gloria, she too fell asleep on the floor." Gloria is passed out on the floor and she snores softly.

"I better head out" Steve says and then kisses Samantha and heads out.

"Gloria... Wake UP!" Billy shouts after he walks by her.

"WAH!!!!" she wakes up and gets up. everyone gets ready for bed. Max and El share one the spare rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this story. Also if you are on FaceBook and looking for a Stranger Things group to join look up the group I run. Club Hawkins~ Stranger Things fan page 18+


End file.
